OneShotCorrentes e confissões
by Michiyo Obana
Summary: Ela amava-o, mas a prendera. Qual será a razão por detrás de acto tão vil como o de prender um anjo com correntes, seria isso Amor?


Esta história é mesmo One-Shot, não voi mesmo escrever continuação nem nada do género. Uma coisa que podem ter notado é que raramente dou nomes ou descrevo os personagens, isso é porque eu prefiro que as pessoas criei o seu personagem ideal, normalmente eu não falo da personagem que conta a história para podermos pensar que somos nós, que nós estamos lá. Espero que não se importem com esse facto e que de facto até gostem dessa brincadeira. Espero igualmente que apreciem esta One-Shot, eu sei que não sou uma grande escritora e sei que as minhas histórias nem são por aí além mas mesmo assim espero que gostem. Se quiserem dar críticas ou sugerir alguma ideia para uma próxima One-Shot podem dar, estou aberta a sugestões. Esta fic foi criada ao som da música Melody dos Nightmare, espero que gostem! :D

Correntes me prendem, tento me libertar mas não consigo.  
As correntes apertam-me os pulsos mas não é isso que me dói, a minha maior dor é aquela que vai no meu coração, por ter acreditado que ele me poderia amar, por ter acreditado que aquele que eu já à muito amava me retribuía esse amor.  
Quantos dias e quantas noites já haviam passado desde que começara aquelas secções de tortura sem fim. A minha pele que outrora era lisa e suave como se de caxemira se tratasse encontrava-se coberta de cicatrizes devido às mil e uma chicotadas que já levara. As minhas asas brancas já não eram brancas mas sim negras como o Abismo, estas encontravam-se cobertas do meu sangue prateado devido às correntes que as atravessavam. As minhas roupas brancas como o cal já nem sequer existiam devido às diversas vezes que eu havia sido violada, e com as roupas também se foi a minha virgindade.  
Estava frio e eu estava nua, os meus dentes batiam devido ao ar que ia ficando cada vez mais gelado.  
"Porquê?" perguntei a mim própria pela milésima vez desde que estava trancada naquela sala cheia de objectos obscenos, algemada na posição mais desconfortável de todas.  
"Porque é que te apaixonaste por um humano?"  
"Porque é que tu, um anjo, te foste apaixonar por um humano?"  
Sim é verdade, eu sou um anjo, logo é ainda mais indesculpável eu me ter apaixonado por um humano.  
Mas a verdade é que eu não conseguia parar de o amar, mesmo com toda a dor que ele me fez passar eu ainda o amo!  
Suspirei mais uma vez naquele dia, ou seria ainda noite. Nem sei, já não vejo o Sol à muito tempo, parece que passaram milénios desde que estava a cantar com as minhas amigas no Lago das Ninfas Adoradas.  
De repente os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o som de alguns passos. O meu corpo congelou, obviamente que sabia o que se avistava.  
-Hora, hora – disse ele enquanto me olhava de alto a cima – deixa cá ver o que faremos hoje…  
A sua voz podia até ser melodia para os meus ouvidos, se não soubesse o que significavam tais palavras. Muitas das minhas amigas perguntavam-me o que eu via nele para me ter apaixonado e eu dizia sempre "Foram os seus olhos negros como carvão que me fizeram perder no seu ser, foram os seus cabelos rebeldes que me fizeram imaginar múltiplas vezes eu a acariciá-los, foi o seu corpo forte e firme que me fez sentir o desejo ardente da paixão só pelo facto de olhar, foi a memória da sua voz suave mas firme que me embalou à noite e me protegeu dos pesadelos que outrora me perseguiram." Sim, eu amava-o, amava todo o seu ser mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente para o fazer parar na sua primeira investida, a investida que me levou a Virgindade.  
-Então? Não dizes nada? – perguntou-me fazendo com que os meus pensamentos fossem interrompidos mais uma vez.  
-P-Porq-quê? – perguntei temerosamente tentado enfrentá-lo pela primeira vez – P-Por q-que é-é q-que m-me fa-fazes i-isto?  
-Porquê? – interrogasse ele – PORQUÊ?  
O meu corpo outrora paralisado começou a tremer de medo temendo o pior.  
-Que poderia eu mais fazer sem ser isto? Como poderia te ter se não fosse desta maneira? – grita ele aproximando-se de mim, metendo as mãos na parede e apertando-me contra a mesma – Que mais poderia fazer para ter a tua atenção e para te fazer minha? Hum? Que poderia ter feito para tu me amares? Tu um Anjo? Para me amares a mim? Um humano? RESPONDE-ME?  
Eu queria falar, mas a minha garganta não deixava escapar um som, os meus lábios não conseguiam soltar quaisquer tipos de som. Nem uma palavra eu conseguia soltar, só sei que dei por mim a beijar-lhe os lábios.  
Ele arregalou os olhos estupefacto com o meu acto, e devo admitir que eu mesma fiquei estupefacta com tal coisa.  
Só quando os meus lábios se separaram dos dele é que eu consegui responder num sussurro com a minha voz mais doce e suave:  
- Nada, porque eu também te amo, já faz muito tempo…  
Ele continuou a olhar para mim e pouco depois beijou-me pela primeira vez com toda a gentileza do mundo e com toda a paixão que poderia arranjar.  
Ele soltou-me das minhas correntes e depois entre beijos e carícias confessámos o nosso amor um ao outro. E assim foi durante muito tempo, quando chegou a hora da sua morte eu renunciei à minha vida e fui com ele e vivemos no Paraíso para toda a Eternidade.  
E assim começou a nossa história, onde declarámos o nosso Amor às correntes que nos prendiam um ao outro.


End file.
